Mamoru Yumi
Mamoru Yumi ist eine 18-jährige Hochzeitsplanerin auf Florelia, die das Geschäft zusammen mit der Chefin und Jamie the Ocelot leitet. Geschichte Aussehen Persönlichkeit Mamoru ist eine äußerst liebevolle und mädchenhafte Person, die lieber aktiv in den Tag hineinlebt und sehr auf ein niedliches und sympathisches Auftreten achtet. Ihren Charakter kann man als zart und diszipliniert beschreiben. Sie kümmert sich stets um andere Leute in ihrer Umgebung und das auch, wenn sie diese gar nicht gut genug kennt, um die Persönlichkeit desjenigen zu erfassen. Durch diese Hilfsbereitschaft und Fürsorge ist sie vom Verhalten her eine recht vorsichtige junge Frau, was nicht bedeutet, dass sie schüchtern vor etwas zurückschreckt. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall, Mamoru packt gerne mit an, was sich durch ihre vorhin genannte Hilfsbereitschaft erkenntlich macht. Sie ist sich selten für etwas zu Schade und sie unterstützt andere mit voller Elan und Motivation. Dazu legt sie oft ein fröhliches und einsichtiges Verhalten, weshalb es schwer ist sich mit ihr zu streiten und lange böse auf sie zu sein, wenn sie einen Fehler macht oder sie mit einer Meinung nicht einverstanden ist. In dem Sinne ist sie dennoch bedächtig, da sie nicht gerne andere verärgern, sondern anderen helfen möchte, wodurch Mamoru ambitioniert ist und viel körperliche als auch geistige Ausdauer besitzt. Dennoch ist sie eine ruhige Person, die sich nicht sehr lebhaft verhält, sondern auch still sitzen kann. Mamoru ist jemand, der viel nachdenkt und diese Gedanken sie von den Gefühlen her sehr mitnehmen können, weil sie Erlebnisse nicht so schnell vergisst, egal ob sie gut oder schlecht waren. Dementsprechend kann sie emotional reagieren und sie ist in dem Sinne auch nicht besonders gestärkt. Sie nimmt vieles zwar nicht sehr zu Herzen, doch wenn Mamoru wiederholte gleiche Kommentare zu sich hört, kränkt es sie leicht und dadurch ändern sich auch allgemeinen Verhaltensweisen, in denen ihr zuvorkommendes Handeln jedoch nicht daran leidet. Trotz all dem bleibt sie sich selbst treu und verstellt sich keines falls für andere und vor anderen. Dadurch, dass sie ein nachdenkliches Wesen besitzt, ist Mamoru sehr verträumt und stellt sich oft bestimmte Mobianer oder Szenarien ganz nach ihren Kriterien und Vorstellungen vor, welche sie jedoch nicht für sich behält und am liebsten mit ihren Freunden über diese redet, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihren schrägen Ideen sind. Trotz ihres recht ruhevollen Charakters liebt es Mamoru mit anderen zu reden und es resultiert sich schnell aus einem einseitigen Gespräch, in dem sie redet wie ein Wasserfall und andere kaum zu Wort kommen lässt. Sie akzeptiert es jedoch, wenn dies jemand nicht mag und kann sich auch zurückhalten, auch wenn es für das redeaktive Mädchen schwer fällt. Es ist ebenfalls nicht verwunderlich, wenn man sie näher kennt, dass sie sich nicht traut in Situationen mitzumachen, die einen gewissen Adrenalinkick verursachen, weil sie die Sorge besitzt nicht mehr in Sicherheit zu sein und Angst hat, dass etwas passiert, auch ihren Freunden gegenüber. Im Allgemeinen macht sie sich oft Sorgen um Verletzungen jeglicher Art, die bei ihr oder ihren Mitmobianern auftreten können, was für sie auch ein großer Schock wäre wenn etwas eintreten würde, was sie sehr verunsichern und sie sogar zum Weinen bringen könnte. Mamoru möchte dementsprechend nicht in sowas verwickelt sein und bevorzugt daher entspannte Momente, welche jedoch nicht gerade spannend sein können, was sie durch ihren aufrechten Charakter nicht stört. Doch um Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, würde sie diese dennoch begleiten, auch um auf sie aufzupassen und das Gefühl zu besitzen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Psychische Stärke' 'Verteidigung' Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Designen' 'Kochen' 'Lesen' 'Zeichnen' Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Jimin the Kitsune ---- 'Freunde' ---- Jamie the Ocelot Carola Force Miyu Kokoro Kalila Rashid Liora Phan Themesong Zitate Trivia *Ihr ganzes Wohnzimmer ist voll von verschiedenen Blumen, um die sie sich kümmert, Kunstblumen lässt sie niemals in ihre Wohnung. *Sie kann mit zehn Fingern auf der Tastatur tippen. *Mamoru trägt Kontaktlinsen, weshalb sie eine Sehschwäche hat, wenn ja auch eine leichte, jedoch weigert sie sich Brillen zu tragen. *Sie wickelt Ladekabel immer in eine Kugel. *In ihrer Wohnung ist in jedem Zimmer ein Thermometer angebracht. *Sie kauft immer die kleinen Flaschen Getränke statt die großen Flaschen. *Mamoru besitzt einen großen Plüschwürfel. *Sie antwortet immer schnell auf Nachrichten. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' nicht bekannt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,68 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' buddhistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' ruhig, verniedlicht, lange Sätze *'Gewohnheiten:' in den Finger beißen, wenn sie überlegt *'Ängste:' in "gefährliche" Situationen zu gelangen *'Namensbedeutung:' "beschützen" *'Geburtsdatum:' 4. Mai *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Mamoru Yumi.jpg|Skizze Mamoru with Kimono.jpg|Mamoru im Kimono. Kategorie:Maus Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Florelia Protagonist Kategorie:Florelia